Ike
This is the conversation between Ike and Soren when Support Level B is unlocked in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Soren: ... Ike: Do you have a second, Soren? Soren: What is it, Ike? Ike: What's wrong? You've been quiet and moody for days. What's going on? Soren: Um... Well, it's... Ike: Yes? Soren: ...It's nothing. ... ...You've never worried about who you are, have you? Your family? Where you come from? Ike: Who I am...? Well, not really. No. I guess I don't understand what you're getting at. I had a father and a mother. I don't remember much about her, but otherwise, no complaints. Soren: It must be...nice to have loving parents. You need people to experience your childhood. To help shape the person you will become. Without an adult around to affirm and support them, a child can't know which path to take. Or who he really is. Ike: Don't you have any memory of your parents? Soren: No. The woman who raised me was not my birth mother. And she wasn't all that fond of me, anyway... My earliest memories are of her saying, "Why me? The world isn't fair!" or "Stay away from me, child!" No love. No affection. She took care of me out of some sense of duty that she didn't really possess. Ike: ... Soren: When I was about four, a nearby sage came by and asked to take me in. He said I possessed rare magical talent. I remember the day clearly. My caretaker was delighted to give me up. In fact, she seemed almost delirious with pleasure. Smiling like a madwoman as she handed me over... The sage even gave her gold as compensation. Not that it was necessary. Ike: Oh, Soren... I had no idea. Soren: The sage was old, and knew that death would soon come for him. His only goal was to teach his art to an apprentice. As time was short, he put me through terribly rigorous magic training. We worked day and night, without cease. I didn't even have time to think about who I really was. But it was still a better life than I had ever known. When the sage died two years later, I had acquired much magical skill. Perhaps too much for a child of my age... At any rate, once I had eaten all of the food in the sage's hovel, I left and walked for days to find help. Upon reaching civilization, I came to another grim realization... I couldn't speak. Not a word. Ike: Soren... Soren: Oh, I could read and write better than most of the villagers. And I could understand what they said. I just couldn't talk. I couldn't help it. The woman and the sage both used to hurl words at me. Unkind words, usually. But I never needed to answer, so-- Ike: Soren! Soren: Huh? Oh... I apologize, Ike. I should not have made you listen to such nonsense... Ike: Soren, it's no nonsense! It's awful! It's the most terrible thing I've ever heard! Where did this happen? Was it in Begnion? Soren: No... But, there's more. I haven't told you... About my parents... No, that's enough. I'm sorry. Excuse me... Ike: Wait, Soren? Soren! Blast!